The Heir Of Slytherin
by doctorfootball14
Summary: Harry gets sorted in Slytherin. Everything seems to be fine till the first potion class. Snape says a few words no one ever expect. "10 Points from Slytherin..."


** The Heir of Slytherin**

Harry POV

As I trudge down the stairs heading into the kitchen I grab myself some Tea and Toast. First mistake, I made that day. Not only did I wake up late, I forgot to make the Dursleys' breakfast. "Boy!" My uncle Vernon shouts from the couch not bothering to look up from the newspaper. "Well, what are you waiting for? The food isn't going to bloody cook itself". I sigh as I dump my half-eaten toast into the trash, which I know if I leave there, Dudley is going to devour while I'm not looking.

I slump down, getting a feeling that today will be a bad day (as if I had any good ones). That was my second mistake. The mail carrier shoves our (the Dursleys') mail. Still cooking the fried eggs and bacon, not noticing anything different about this morning, I drop the frying pan with the finished eggs and bacon in front of Dudley. Only Dudley ate what I made for him, which didn't really matter since he ate everything. Mr. Dursley ate at work and Mrs. Dursley cooked for herself.

I sit down on the three-legged chair once again. Vernon, once again, yells at me for the second time this morning. "Go get the mail, it's there for a reason is it not"? I sprint to the door not wanting to endure anymore of Vernon's yelling. I pick up the mail quickly flashing through it.

_Vernon Dursley_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Harry Potter_

_Vernon Dursley_

Wait. A letter addressed to me!

_Mr. H Potter _

_The Cupboard under the stairs _

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey _

Before I could read who it was from or what it was for, it got snatched from my hands. "Dudley,"I growl as I slowly walk to him like a predator to its prey. I pounce onto his back trying to wrench the mail from his grip.

"Dad, Harry's got mail, Harry's got mail!" Dudley screeches to his father. Vernon bolts like a runner in a 10K race fearing that the letter is what he thinks it is. He pries it off Dudley's hand before Dudley or I gets to read it. He skims the letter, turns a ghostly pale, and bolts back to the kitchen. There he rips up the letter, into what seems a million pieces, and to insure that I and Dudley can't read it, he throws it into the fireplace.

"Harry," Vernon says in a calm voice. This is not good. He always yells. He never talks like this. Whoever sent the letter must really terrify Vernon. Of course, who wouldn't be afraid? After all, if he/she knew where I was sleeping, what else could he/she know? I felt furious. If they knew what was going on in this house, how come they haven't come to save me? Or to put the Dursleys in jail? Both would be just fine.

"Were you listening?" Vernon shouts. That's better. He's acting like himself again. I was so caught up in my train of thought that I was oblivious to him. He starts to grumble about how ungrateful I am. He clears his throat and repeats what he had said earlier."You get Dudley's second room" Vernon eager to get this over with. I was shocked. Forget new, I rarely got hand-me-downs from Dudley. He would certainly cry and complain about it. But this time, no matter how much he kicks and screams, Vernon doesn't give in. Taking advantage of the situation, I rush to my cupboard under the stairs before Vernon decides to change his mind. I scavenge for my stuff, which is, to say, not a lot. Then I hurry upstairs, almost slipping on the third step as it makes a creak.

I glare at my new found room. Yes, I glare, at the chaotic state in which Dudley left the room. There are broken toys all over the floor, spider webs and dust bunnies hiding in the corners of the room. I slowly tiptoe across, ensuring that I do not step on some of Dudley's Lego. At least the bed was fine, I think. The feeling when I'm on the bed is priceless. My back feels at rest and my muscles stop aching. I don't think that I have ever been on a proper bed. Even when I was a toddler I slept in a desk drawer with a blanket. The urge to sleep is so tempting. However, I understand that more important matters have to be dealt with. First, the topic of my room. I am more than sure that I can clean up the room in time's work. I can just say that I'm cleaning the house as an excuse to get the vacuum. However, the broken toys will scratch and clog the vacuum. And, the Dursleys might suspect treachery. So I have to play my cards right. Also, I need the dustpan. This going to be easier then the vacuum. I can easyly snatch it from Vernon room. I was good at coming up with plans. They came to me.

Now to the more important matter. The letter. It was beyond repairs. But, maybe the letter sender would try again. As they could tell that I was under the cupboards. So they must had have some sort of surveillance. After all, Dursleys try there best to hid me from other on the street. When ever someone came out I was rush in. Maybe someone would see me when Dudley had a friend over? No chance. I was locked in my old room (the cupboard) and let out when the Dudley friend was gone. Best chance that sender had surveillance. So there was a big chance that the sender has seen that I haven't got a chance to read it. Oh, I felt like James Bond formulating a plan. The only difference is that I better then James bond in that. The thought of going thought the plan makes me giddy. I will find out who sent the letter and why.

I woke up early in the morning, quickly slamming the alarm making sure that it had to chance to make a sound. I tiptoe out of room. Usually it was locked, however with the new room and all, Vernon forgot to get into old habits. Creeping down the stairs a slight creek. The stupid third step. How could I have been thwarted by a dumb step on a stair. I was late to realize that was the least of my worry's. Vernon anticipated the letter. Or Vernon just was relaxing on the floor in front of the mail slot in the door. The sudden sound awoke Vernon and to make matters worst, the mail slides in at that exact moment. Luck wasn't something I had. I had as much luck as the number 13. However, mail didn't just came from the mail slot, it came from all over the house! The fireplaces were spiting out mail like crazy and windows might as well not be there. The mail went though the windows like it wasn't there.

I jump up, trying to reach one of the many mail in the air. I grasps one in between my point finger and thumb.

_Hogwarts Acceptances Letter_

What the heck is Hogwarts? I almost snorted at the name. Hogwarts sound like a pig with bad skin. Later I was yelling at myself on how stupid was I for not reading the rest of the letter. Vernon Pick me up by the back of my shirt and drag me to the car.

"Do not leave this car, understand me?" Vernon try to threaten me but its hard to do that with a red face and when your shaking with free. I nodded. Vernon doesn't want me to know about Hogwarts. So I was going to do the exact opposite.

The Dursley and I were on a dark and gloomy island. The travel here was crazy. All these twist and turns during our drive even I couldn't tell we were going and I sure Vernon didn't know either. We stop at a pier and rented a boat. The boat ride here was crazier. It was a simple row boat for two people, but we had 3 people and Dudley weighing us down. The water was raging and every so often a wave would hit the boat and dunk us with water. As soon as we reach the island the boat broke down and sunk to the bottom of the sea. Just great. We have no way off this island, and to try to get home. Even if we could go back to number 4 private drive, I not sure Vernon would want to. He seem pretty desperate to get away from there. However, even if we were 300 hundred miles away from there, I still had to sleep on the floor with a thin ripped blanket to keep me warm in with temperatures 7-.

Thunder was clashing around outside so it was impossible to sleep. Even if I could I wouldn't want to. It was my birthday which the Dursley forgot again. No big surprise there. Then never remember and when they do I get gifts like Dudley old socks. The gift every boys wants. I threw them out after the day was done. BANG! At first I thought it was just thunder. Then again, BANG! Someone was knocking on the door. A fist knocked and knocked till I realized he wasn't knocking. He was trying to break the door down. I jump out of my bed (the floor) and rush to were the Dursleys were. They too heard the noise. Dudley was cowering behind Vernon and Petunia. Vernon was holding a long nose shotgun pointing it at the door.

Then the door came down. A man the size of hulk, without the green (or muscle) was standing at the door. He a long brown bread and curly brown hair all over him. I was afraid. Until he said something no one has done in years. "'Appy birthday "Arry" he smile and reach into one of his many pockets and pulled out a cake. Not any normal cake, a triple layout chocolate cake. He remember. A man who I never meet knows. My birthday. And he might know me. I slowly walk out to the man thinking he can't be that bad. A typical robber doesn't bring a cake and remember your birthday. I stumble back realizing this man broken down a sturdy down with a chain lock on it. Theirs one thing I have to know.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I more likely demanded then asked.

"'Arry, everyone knows today," he answered like he was expecting me to already have this knowledge stored in my brain. Some of this isn't adding up. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Why, why would everyone know know a birthday of a freak?" The man look furious. Scratch furious, he looks like he could murder. Maybe, just maybe, that what he came here for.

"What happen to your parents?"

"They died drunk driving," I stated calmly.

"DRUNK DRIVING," He roar like a lion.

"DURSLEY, WHAT'S IS THE MEANING OF THIS," he yelled even louder. I forgot that the Dursley were watching this all play from afar. Vernon had a double barrel shotgun aim at the man. He shot wouldn't have been good at all; his hand was shaking like an earthquake.

"I d-d-on't have to an-an-wser to you," Vernon quivered.

"This is p-pri-private property," he stated as matter as fact.

The man gave a stare that even the sun couldn't hold. He turn to me, with gentler eyes and said,

"Arry your parents died saving you,". I was shocked. But what he said next was even more shocking.

"Harry," he manged to say my name properly,

"Your a wizard,"

Then a shot went off and the world turn dark.


End file.
